


Spreadsheets

by Perth (Ikana_Trash)



Series: TMA Crossovers [3]
Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Perth
Summary: Brain returns after experiencing yet another strange thing
Series: TMA Crossovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Spreadsheets

**Author's Note:**

> Please watch this video before reading for context- https://youtu.be/wbfu39l0kxg

“Jon?” Martin’s muffled voice called from beyond the door. Jon let out an exasperated sigh,

“Let them in,” He heard Martin let out his own sigh as the door opened, revealing... Brain David Gilbert? Again? He’d grown out his hair, quite a bit and his moustache was shaved and he was, thankfully, no longer in Horta and this time in business casual dress, “That’ll be good, Martin, thank you,” Martin gave a nod and slowly left. Jon looked up to Brian and gestured for him to sit down,

“Hey, so, uh-“

“Why are you back?”

“Oh! My boss! No... Me... I am my own boss,” Brian went quiet and his eyes dilated as he stared off into nothingness. Jon cleared his throat, snapping Brian out of it,

“So you have a new statement?” Brian nodded, “what is it regarding?”

“Dorian Smiles- no, me... No, my boss, Dorian Smiles. No, I’m my own boss, me... I’m Dorian Smiles. No, Dorian Smiles is my boss... but... I’m my own boss... I’m my own boss...” Brian started zoning out again, this time muttering something about Spreadsheets and Nebraska and a Boss. Jon let him go on, wanting to know if there was an end. 

Brian must’ve been going on for five or ten minutes when Jon got tired and snapped his fingers in front of Brian’s face, waking him up from his trance he seemed to be in,

“Statement of Brian David Gilbert, Regarding a man calledDorian Smiles. Statement taken directly from subject, recording by Jonathan Sims the head archivist of the Magnus Institute, London. Statement begins,”

“It started when I became my own boss. Dorian Smiles. He... He sent me a spreadsheet, and within just a few months, I went from making a meagre few bucks a week to making 20k a month. All I had to do was fill in spreadsheets from Dorian Smiles. I was my own boss.

One day though, I got curious. I decided to call my bank and ask where the money came from. They told me the money I was receiving was from me. That, the 20k a month I’ve been making was actually me transferring money from another bank account. Which it wasn’t. I told them this, and they told me that they’d just spoken to me... But they didn’t. They didn’t. They didn’t... so-so I... I tried to think where the money was coming from...” Brian paused for a long time, allowing Jon to take a moment to take in everything he was being told, “Then I remembered, I was my own Boss,” Jon let out a disappointed sigh, “So I continued working on my Spreadsheets... but I got curious again, so I found Dorian’s address. He had to give me his address for bank purposes or whatever, so I looked up his address on Google maps, and his house wasn’t there. It was just forest. I asked some people nearby, and they told me that a massive blizzard had taken down hundreds of buildings back in 1800s and nothings been built there since, hence the forest, but that just... that just didn’t make any sense. Dorian was supposed to be living there... So, I went there. I went looking from Dorian...” Brian went quiet once again, giving Jon yet another well needed moment to collect his thoughts, “Then my memory blanks. I remember landing in Nebraska and I remember going into the forest, then my memory blanks and I woke up back at home...”

“Is that all?” Brian nodded,

“Statement ends...” Jon let out a long breath and placed his head in his hands, “You’re dismissed, Mr. Gilbert,” he said quietly. Brian nodded and slowly stood up, leaving Jon to be alone again,

“Thank you,” was the last thing he heard Brian say.


End file.
